User blog:Psychofreak2/Bane and Bale - Twin Destruction
=Bane and Bale= :*Bane and Bale has separate stats. :*If one dies, the other dies as well. :*Killing them only counts as one kill. :*They can only be separated up to 550 units from each other. :*Moving more than 550 units will automatically issue a move command to the other. If one is "displaced, the other is instantly pulled toward the other to stay in range. :*Pressing(not holding) the alt key will switch the control to the other. :*Items work increase stats and provide effects in a different way. Abilities } |cooldown= } |static= } |customlabel= |custominfo= |cost= } |costtype= } |description= Basic attacks and damaging skills reduce enemy armor and attack speed by 3% for 4 seconds. Stacks up to 6 times. }}}} } |cost= 65/ 70/ 75/ 80/ 85 |costtype=Mana |customlabel= |custominfo= |description= (Active):Sends out a shockwave that travels in a line toward a targetted location dealing physical damage on-hit and deals true damage per second and slows MS for a duration. |leveling= |30|45|60|75|90}} }} } |cost=65/ 70/ 75/ 80/ 85 |costtype=Mana |customlabel= |custominfo= |description= (Active):Sends out a shockwave that travels in a line toward a targetted location dealing physical damage and slowing MS for a duration. |leveling= |45|65|85|105|125}} }}}} } |cost=45/ 50/ 55/ 60/ 65 |costtype=Mana |description= (Active):Jumps on top of Bale and then lands 350 units in front of Bale dealing damage to units within 250 AOE and increasing the AS of them both. |leveling= |40|60|80|100|120}} }} } |cost=45/ 50/ 55/ 60/ 65 |costtype=Mana |description= (Active): Jumps on top of Bane and then lands 350 units in front of Bane dealing damage to units within 250 AOE and knocks units hit airborne for 1 second. |leveling= |40|60|80|100|120}} }} } |cost= |costtype= |description= (Shared Passive): Whenever one is damaged the other is healed by 5/7/9/11/13% of the damage. }}}} } |cooldown=10/ 9.5/ 9/ 8.5/ 8 seconds |static= } |cost=50/ 60/ 70/ 80/ 90 |costtype=Mana |customlabel= |custominfo= |description= (Active): Bane spits out a terrible acid to a target that deals magic damage and slows MS over 3 seconds |leveling= |60|90|120|150|180}} over 3 seconds }} } |cooldown=10/ 9.5/ 9/ 8.5/ 8 seconds |static= } |cost=50/ 60/ 70/ 80/ 90 |costtype=Mana |customlabel= |custominfo= |description= (Active): Bale smashes a target dealing physical damage and slows MS. |leveling= |45|75|105|135|165}} }}}} } |cost=20/30/40 |costtype=Mana |customlabel=Casting Time |custominfo=0.75 |description= (Shared Active): For the duration, one gains for every of the other. Lasts 10 seconds |leveling= |description2='(Shared Passive)':Reduces damage received from AOE by 6/10/14% }}}} Lore Linked by their only tail, these spirits of destruction destroy everything they come upon. Item Effects Items add 60% of the their bonus stats to both Bane and Bale *Ex. Cloth Armor(15 Armor) grants 9 Armor each to Bane and Bale. *Ex. B.F. Sword(50 Attack Damage) grants 30 Attack Damage each to Bane and Bale. *Ex. Cloak of Agility(15% Critical Strike Chance) grants 9% Critical Strike Chance each to Bane and Bale. *Ex. Dagger(15% Attack Speed) grants 9% Attack Speed each to Bane and Bale. *Ex. Doran's Blade(70 Health, 7 AD, 3% Lifesteal) grants 42 Health, 4.2 AD and 1.8 Lifesteal each to Bane and Bale. Item effects behave differently *Doran's Shield only grants 60% of its passive effect to both Bane and Bale. (Restores 3.6 Health every 5 seconds and blocks 4.8 damage from single target attacks and spells from champions.) *Boots' "Enhanced Movement" adds MS normally ::Boots of Mobility: Grants both Bane and Bale up to 105 MS while out of combat, however, if one is hit, both MS are reduced. ::Boots of Swiftness and Ionian Boots of Lucidity: Grants 100% of their effects to each. ::Mercury Threads/Ninja Tabi: Grants 60% of their unique effects.(Tenacity 21% CC duration reduction/6% damage block from basic attacks) *Favor does not grant gold if either Bane or Bale dealt the killing blow. *Spoils of War does not count Bane or Bale if either one dealt the killing blow. *Tribute(except Frost Queen's Claim) does not apply for 12 seconds if either Bane or Bale killed a minion. *Recurve Bow's unique effect grants only 6 damage on-hit. *Stacking effects grant 60% of the stats to both Bane and Bale per stack. *Cleave, Cold Steel, Immolate and Aura effects apply to both Bane and Bale normally. *Warmog's passive and Mana Font apply 60% of their effects to both Bane and Bale normally. *Banshee's Veil's spell shield applies to both, however, if one shield blocks a spell both are consumed. *Essence Reaver grant 60% of its effect to both Bane and Bale. (1.2 to 4.8% of the physical damage depending on Bane/Bale's missing mana.) *Quicksilver applies to both Bane and Bale while Mikael's Crucible only applies on either Bane/Bale depending on the target. *Statikk Shiv accumulates half the charges for each. *Youmuu's Ghostblade grants 60% of its effects to both Bane and Bale. *Tenacity grants only 60% of the CC duration reduction to both Bane and Bale. *Zhonya's stasis applies only to the user (disables Co-op Assault). *Seraph's Embrace's active applies only to the user. Champion Interactions *Fate's Call takes both Bane and Bale. When launched, either one of them appears behind the other with a very little distance between them. *Thresh's Lantern takes only the one who clicks it, however, 550 units maximum gap between Bane and Bale is maintained (pulls the other if one is displaced). (to be edited) Category:Custom champions